disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. External Galleries Promotional Images ''Sleeping Beauty Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art Maleficent-sleeping-beauty.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-3.jpg Kingdom Keepers I Disney After Dark Alternate Cover.jpg|Maleficent in the cover of Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark 3rdimage.jpg|Maleficent her photo as a girl (villains files) Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villion dollar bill Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg Maleficent Getting Angry Pose 1.png maleficentDP.png|Disneyland Paris Halloween Clipart maleficent dragon abandoned concept by j scott campbell-d701j9b.jpg Become-the-Dragon-20x16.jpg dcfjisdf.png Sleeping Beauty Poster 2.jpg Poster dragon.jpg Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg Maleficent maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Teaser poster Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent at the side.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-171.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-229.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-225.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-219.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-316.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-315.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-310.jpg Maleficent green fier.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - Promotional Image - 4B - Queens of Darkness.jpg Maleficent Once.jpg once-upon-time.jpg maleficent-OUAT-11.jpg Maleficent quote ouat 1x02.jpg oncemidseason.jpg maleficent-OUAT-4.jpg maleficent-OUAT-5.jpg 415Promo5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4x16 - Best Laid Plans - Released Images - Maleficent.jpg 419promo10.jpg 419promo4.jpg 420Promo8.jpg|Maleficent sees her daughter for the first time Descendants Descendants.jpg|Maleficent with her daughter Mal 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Evil remembered.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-138.png Descendants-145.jpg Descendants-154.jpg Descendants-153.jpg Descendants-152.jpg Descendants Maleficent 1.png Descendants-194.png Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-210.jpg Descendants Tommorow.png Descendants - Maleficent.jpg Production and Concept Sleeping Beauty Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Tumblr lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1 500.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. tumblr n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso2 1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from ''The Archive Series - Animation tumblr n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso6 1280.jpg|Early concept art by Eyvind Earle from Before the Animation Begins; The Art and Lives of Disney Inspirational Sketch Artists; published 1996; by John Canemaker Sleeping Beauty Sheets 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 4.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 5.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 6.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 7.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 9.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 10.jpg 457-217.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 2.jpg|Eleanor Audley as Maleficent Eleanor Audley Maleficent 1.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 3.png MaleficentConceptArt03.jpg 432345678.jpg Davis-Maleficent.jpg Davis-Maleficent 2.jpg Davis-Maleficent3.jpg Davis-Maleficent4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 23.jpg|Pencil test sheet sleeping beauty production cel.jpg|Production cel sleeping beauty disney production drawing 08.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 11.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 14.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 16.jpg 10499058 1.jpg evind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art.jpg Eyvind Earle Sleeping Beauty Concept Painting Disney 1959.jpg eyvind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art-2.jpg mhsv4i.jpg SleepingBeauty+0963+DSC 4005b+5_980.jpg tumblr lj5emiqTG31qiozs3o1 1280.jpg tumblr mqnh4jBLE01qzzsdjo5 1280.jpg Maleficent's Transformation.jpg Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 1.jpg|Original Animation Cel Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 2.jpg Dragon transformation animation steps.jpg Maleficent Dragon Transformation Concept Art.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 1x02 - The Thing You Love Most - Production Image.jpg Photos-kristin-bauer-van-straten-on-once-upon-L-HLucOY.jpeg Maleficent kristin.jpg 125798pre11-1362733281705690873.jpg 125798pre1-3573717950151717953.jpg 18lpmwysqylv9jpg.jpg 009 Kristin Bauer van Straten.jpg 002 Kristin Bauer van Straten.jpg Maleficent Turnaround Concept Art.jpg|Once Upon a Time concept art for Zombie-Maleficent Heroes-and-Villains 990x660.jpg|The Queens of Darkness Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula B472ZCqCcAAvO2z.jpg Heroes-and-Villains-01-400x242.jpg Maleficent and Cruella OUAT.jpg once-upon-a-time-03.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Released Images - Maleficent.jpg Cruella's car in once upon a time 1.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 5.jpg once-upon-time-season-4.jpg 1536434 805601002842031 6061815186907223647 n.jpg 10372501 805601009508697 434506570549143466 n.jpg 10404089 805601016175363 4948790397369250174 n.jpg 10433203 805601062842025 4855847993926697169 n.jpg 16506 805600972842034 7104711576031024071 n.jpg B 0BihgWYAAqLMw.jpg 413BTS5.jpg Kristin Bauer Van Straten on the set of Once Upon a Time.png Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg|Concept art from the film Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg Maleficent's Horns.jpg|Maleficent's horns for the 2014 film were made by legendary special effects and makeup artist Rick Baker Maleficentforestofthornsconceptart.jpg Maleficent concept 1.jpg|Young Maleficent concept Maleficent concept 5.jpg Maleficent concept 6.jpeg Maleficent concept 4.jpeg Maleficent concept 3.jpeg Maleficent concept 2.jpeg MaleficentatStefan'sCastleConceptArt.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg J.J Fields Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Young Maleficent-V1 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V2 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V3 s.jpg Maleficent-queen s.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVIII.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Malefpete.jpg|Maleficent with Pete Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent with Aqua MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Screenshot psp kingdom hearts birth by sleep056.jpg|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg Maleficent KH.png|Maleficent Maleficent HT KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent KHREC.png Maleficent.png Maleficent (Dragon) KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Birth by Sleep Maleficent (Dragon) KH.png DL MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL Sprite_Maleficent Icon 2 KHBBS.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Maleficent-l 4f1e9d5867dcd 992.jpg Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg 07 HD 1.5 Remix.png DL Sprite Maleficent KHBBS.png Maleficent 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png Maleficent and Oogie Boogie.png Maleficent (Dragon).png|Dragon Maleficent as seen in Kingdom Hearts Maleficent Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts χ Maleficent Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png Kingdom Hearts III 60.jpg Maleficent KHIII Render.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts III ''Maleficent: Free Fall Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 3.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 2.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 1.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall Shot 1.jpg Maleficent Free Fall What's New Shot.jpg Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Maleficent Disney Infinity Transparent Figurine.png|Maleficent's action figure from Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition toybox maleficent 3.jpg toybox maleficent 2.jpg Maleficents Spell Cast-X3.png Tink&stitch toybox 1.jpg|Maleficent alongside Tinker Bell, Stitch and Merida Maleficent Disney INFINITY render.png E3 tb merida maleficent 2.jpg E3 tb merida maleficent 1.jpg MaleficentDI2.0ConceptArt.png Miscellaneous EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent costume in ''Disney Universe Dragon Maleficent Epic Mickey.png|Dragon Maleficent from Epic Mickey having ability to fly. scrn epicMickey3DS dragon.jpg|Mizrabel takes the form of Dragon Maleficent in (Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion) DVC-Maleficent.png DVC-Maleficent-Icon.png EmojiBlitzMaleficent.png|Maleficent's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon 3.png|Maleficent on the Maleficent app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aurora.png|Dragon Maleficent on the Aurora app icon. Disney Parks and live appearances 2961810061 09d0b3a42f.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar 2889405200 caf3ac1ab0.jpg|Maleficent in Fantasmic! The-dragon-in-agony-565x424.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Fantasmic! Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams DSCN1908.JPG|Maleficent in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' 0545.JPG Maleficent-(2014)-138.jpg|2014 Maleficent from Disney Parks Maleficent-(2014)-186.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-181.jpg Maleficent at Disney Parks.jpg|Maleficent statue at Disney Parks Maleficent-Dream -Along-With-Mickey.JPG|Maleficent in the Dream Along With Mickey stage show. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent from La Taniere Du Dragon 1257785554 rw3Ljfw-L.jpg|Lego sculpture of Dragon Maleficent at Downtown Disney 128-28.jpg|Dragon Maleficent on Parade in Disneyland Paris FantasmicDragon1-Disney.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Disneyland Park's Fantasmic! 4145566149 34e2b6b487.jpg ImagesDAJ54C3H.jpg Images162DULJR.jpg Lego Dragon Maleficent 1.jpg DragonMaleficentFantasmic.jpg 5743820428 ed20414d3c b.jpg|Dragon costumes from Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night 5148670329 7026dee6c2 z.jpg 4177321676 e43f8e989c b.jpg 0112ZW_0566KPmalef.jpg disney-festival-fantasy-maleficent-030914.jpg|A Steampunk version of the Dragon from the Festival of Fantasy Parade os-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade-debut-20140309.jpg FBD986322.jpg FOF-MALEFICENT Dragon NoGoon.jpg Dragon 1.jpeg Dragon 2.jpeg images3.jpeg 17039235 876693815806440 8564451488174239634 o.jpg|In Flights of Fantasy Parade (1983) Merchandise Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie Mouse as Maleficent.jpg kh_maleficent.jpg maleficentwish martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg plush.jpg 09-Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Funko POP! vinyl malificent bookmark.jpg|Maleficent Funko POP! bookmark malificent cupcake thing.jpg|Maleficent Cupcake Keepsake malificent vinyl thing.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 1.jpg Maleficent holding her sceptre Statue.jpg Maleficent Statue 2.jpg Maleficent Statue 1.jpg Maleficent Mug 2.jpg Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 2.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 1.jpg Disney Film Collection Maleficent Doll.jpg Hot Toys - Disney Maleficent figure.jpg Royal Coronation Maleficent and Diaval Dolls.png Maleficent Limited Pins Set.jpg|Maleficent in one of the pins Maleficent With Wings Doll 2.jpg Winged Fairy Maleficent Doll Boxed.png Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg MaleficentFigurine.png Sleeping Beauty Mug 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Maleficent 2014 Disney Film Collection Doll.jpg Haunted Mansion - Maleficent.jpg Maleficent tee.jpeg DISNEY PARKS The Muppet MISS PIGGY Runway SHOE Ornament-2014-06.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Maleficent-Shoes.jpg Ursula Maleficent honest John .jpg Descendants Costumes 1.png|Descendants halloween costume Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Fantasy Pin - Now You Will Trade With Me.jpeg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle.jpeg Disney Gallery - Magical Moments Sleeping Beauty Box Set (Maleficent Dragon).jpeg Disney Store - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle Drawbridge.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Favorites Series - Maleficent Dragon.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Jumbo Maleficent Dragon with Yellow Background.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Maleficent as the Dragon.jpeg WDW - Four Parks One World (Dragon).jpeg Pluto as Maleficent.jpeg|Pluto as Dragon Maleficent pin DragonGlobe1.jpg|Maleficent as the Dragon Snow globe Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG La tanPin.jpg|La Taniere Du Dragon Pin Maleficent Dragon Figurine.jpg Descendants - Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg 5994 Maleficent Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|Maleficent Dorbz Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 13.jpg|LEGO Maleficent Maleficent Tsum Tsum Charm.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Dragon Maleficent Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Maleficent Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dragon Maleficent Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pretty Wicked Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg The Mistress of All Evil Tsum Tsum Tank Top.jpg Disney Villain Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Maleficenttsumtsum.jpg Dragontsumtsum.jpg Maleficent 2014 Plush.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 8.jpg Maleficent Green Flames GITD POP.jpg Maleficent Green Flames POP.jpg Maleficent Diamond POP.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg|Remake Maleficent Funko POP! vinyl Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-197.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-196.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-205.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-206.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-207.jpg Maleficent 2014 Journal.jpg Maleficent and Dragon 2014 Pin.jpg Miscellaneous Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 1.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Maleficent Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum GalleryMaleficent Hover.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries